New Team Mate
by girlrobin99
Summary: what happens when Cadmus starts cloning again but with batman's DNA? and a new vigilantly in gotham * I suck at summaries sorry* robin/OC Jason todd/OC
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this Is my first story with young justice hope you like it oh and I already have the first few chapters down cause of school but I will be glad to hear your helpful comments**

* * *

New team mate  
Dick: 13  
Jason: 16 (cause I want Jason in here)  
[One hour earlier]  
The justice league just found out that Cadmus is once again secretly doing more testing to make clones at their rebuilt underground labs.

* * *

[At mount. Justice]  
"The watch tower has detected that cadmus has once again stared clolning again. All we know is that they are not using superman's DNA this time. And scence you three have already been there you would know your way around and also this would be a good oppertunity to work on your anger againts cadmus superboy." said batman.

[One hour later]  
"Man i hate being down here again" Said kid flash,"And what are these walls made of?"

"The walls are made of metal and rock. The metals block out signal for other people to find out about this place. And on the outerlater is just foam." Explained aqualad.

"Oh okay." Was all wally said befor ten minutes of boaring scilence before the team finally found the room with the clone in it.

"About time. The sooner we are out of here the better." Said superboy.

"Robin can you hack the system to open the door and not be caught." Asked aqualad.

"You lost me at hack. It's all ready done." Robin said. He pushed a butten on his hollogram computer and the doors opened. The team stepped inside the lab to find the clone lost some where in the room.

"Miss M link us up please." Said aqulad.

'Every one online' miss m  
'Im on' superboy  
'I can hear you loud and clear beautiful' kf  
'Im up' artemis  
'You guys ready to feel the aster' robin

'Okay every one split and up if you find the clone, report and we will rondyview to your spot. Try not to break any thing.' Said aqualad  
'Why did you look at me when you said that?!' Said kf. Connor went to the left all he could find where charts on how well this clone worked. 'I found some of the test resuts they did. I guess they are calling this project 'cloaked shadow''said superboy. Artemis and robin went to the second floor, equall they could find were vials of chemicals and a few weaponds. 'Looks like they were going test and traing 'cloaked shadow' how to fight or were planing to.' Said artemis.  
'Team i have found the clone. It-it's a young girl.' Said m'gann.  
'Stay there we are on our way over.' Said aqualad. When the team was all together they just stared in awe at the clone. She had short choppy hair with natural copper highlights in her jet black hair. She had fairly tan skin, she also had natural rosy cheecks and light frekals on the brig of her nose. She had a VERY young looking face like it belonged to a 9 yearold, she looked to be about 5'1" about the same hiegh as robin. Thankfuly she was wearing a hospital gown to cover her body.

"It says here that project 'cloaked shadow' was supposted to be a criminal and steal parts that cadmus needed. She is about 2 weeks old but meant to look like a 13 year old." Said robin as he read the info profile.

"Does it say that they did any thing yet to her or who she is the clone OF?" Asked aqualad.

"It says that they were planing to start training her to be a criminal tomarrow morning, so far all they did was teacher normal dayliy life needs so far."

"Which would be?" Aksed kid flash.

"Math, science, names, english, the daliy life stuff like i said. But it also looks like they start giving her some traing so far but so far it's just tucks, flipps and self defence moves" Robin just kept reading her profil while the other just looked at this girl in awe.

" .God. i know who she is the clone of. This-this is insane" robin looked like he was going to faint.

"Robin who is she the clone of. Please tell us." Beged artemis.

"S-sh-she is the c-clone of b-batman." Robin looked sicked to his stumic. Every one was in shock. How did they even get batman's DNA it was harder to get than superman's

"Rob are okay, your looking really green." Said kf with worry in his voice.

"Let's her free. She souldn't be kept like a caged anilmal she should have the freedome i have" Superboy said through his teeth.

"WHAT!? How do you know she wouln't attack us like you did to us when we first freed you." Said a freaked out kid flash.

"That was because i was still under the g-nome's mind controul and i didn't know any better." Superboy said getting closer to kf, "and besides she hasn't been taught how to fight like batman yet, and even if she was she is still human so we could just give her some knock out gas right?" Said superboy trying to defend her. For some reason he felt really close to this clone. Probly cause he was also a clone.

Whlie kf and superboy were arguing aqualad, kf, and superboy didn't notice robin, artemis,and miss martion go over to the chamber and trying to get the bypass codes to free the clone.

'Haha did it' said robin in a joyful voice.

"Rob what did you do?" Asked kf.

"How about i show you" with that robin pryed the pods door open.

"Robin we never agreed to free her." Said aqualad in a stern voice.

"Yeah but superboy is right she is like a caged animal here." Snaped artemis. When all of the mist from the pod was gone the girl started to wake.

"Nugh-uh. w-what happening. W-why am i awake is it time for training" When the girl spoke up she had a raspy voice from her slumber. The girl had a nice light crystal blue eye color to match her skin color perfectly. "Who are you people you aren't my creators" When she steped off of the pad the alarm went off.

"Pressure pad." Robin said, "superboy grab the clone every one come on we need to get out." Robin said in a panic.

"Put me down you have no right to just take me." Shadow said.

"Ow! Rob she kicks hard." Superboy complaned

"Wait-why are we in a rush to get out?" Asked artemis as they ran out of the lab into the hallways. As the team ran for the elevedor an army of g-nomes block the all the exits. "Oh that's why."

"Looks like the jounior brats are back. And this time you will not get away with the weapon." Said block buster. "And you will not stop my plans this time, g-nomes get them."  
*the fiht sences from the first episode oh and now a knocked out clone*

"Guys i found an emergancy exit and it looks like this time we don't have to destroy the building this time." Said superboy as he used his x-ray to find a exit.

"Good cause that was really painful." Said a releived kf

*out side*  
"M'gann call the bio ship and robin contact the JL thell them we have to clone and we are in need for asstince fihting the g-nomes." Aqualad said.


	2. lets kick start this

¥chapter 2¥

*the cave*

"You didn't follow direct orders, acted impulsively, and got caught by block buster... good work by bringing the clone to the cave unharmed. I want a fully detailed report by all of you by Monday." Said batman as the team let out the breath they were holding  
*in medical bay during the after mission debriefing*

"I can't believe they made ANOTHER clone who is it this time." Said a very bored Jason Todd while playing with the white tuff of hair in his mess of jet black hair.

"I don't know why don't you ask the team." Smiled a quick thinking speedster for finally getting a idea for getting Jason to do something.

"Nuuh, fine I'll ask little birdy" he said as he walked into the debriefing room.  
*debriefing room*

"The league thinks that cause of all the hard work you have done in the last few months you get the rest of the week off." Said batman.

"Woo-hoo." Said/yelled kf.

"Uh kid dork we still have to write the report before Monday." Teases artemis.

"Awwww"  
*doors open*  
"Hey rob mind telling me who that girl is the clone of." Jason said a bit harshly.

"She is the clone of batman jay, why." Asked robin

"Just wondering."

"Batman! The clone got lose I can't find her." The flash said zooming into the room.

"What?! How did she get loose I thought we put enough meds to keep her asleep for a week." Said artemis.

"She just woke up and sneaked out while I was going over some of the tests. She really is your clone you know." The flash said.

"Team search the cave red hood, robin, you two work together. The rest of you split up and find her but don't hurt her." Batman ordered  
*living room*

"Okay I have searched every security video tape and this is the only room I was able to spot her in. You take right I take left." Said Jason.

"Come out we won't hurt you, we just want to talk." Said robin.

"Who-who are you where am I" said a small voice from the shadows.

"Your at mont. Justice. We brought you here after I knocked you out with gas so we could get you out of Cadmus." Said robin.

"But why did you take me out of my pod, my home." Said the clone as she got out of her hiding place in the shadows.

"They did it to save you. Cadmus is evil they were planning to train you to be evil." Said red hood *with his mask on* a little bit annoyed that the clone could possibly think that Cadmus was on the good side.

"What no, Cadmus is not evil they made me for good." She said in denial.

"Okay I thought you were gonna say this so I copied all the files from Cadmus and if you don't believe me, you can check the computer signature" robin said calmly.

"No it's okay so i guess you already know I am the clone of batman but Cadmus failed, even with the blood they couldn't figure out who his civilian ID was so they made me" she said looking down.

"It's okay we'll show you around the cave then see how well you fight." Said red hood.

"What? I took the flash down by my self and you still want to know how well I fight?" She said confused.

"Wait Barry said you sneaked out of the med bay not fought him out oh well I'll tell him about the fib later. Hood tell batman that we found her and that well be showing her the cave" robin said.

"Okay br- batman wants to talk to her after" red said after a minute of silence.

"Okay so you might have guessed this this the teams living room, over there is the kitchen where you will see kid flash for most of the day when we have no missions" said robin as he started to explained the where abouts in the cave.

"Speaking of your team mates should we tell them that we found her" asked red hood.

"Naaaa let's tell them after the tour. This is hallway has all the bed rooms the last one on the right is hood's the second to last one is mine. Aqualad's is the first one and superboy' in the next one then kid flashes, the other two is empty. The first one on the left is miss. M's then artemis', you can have any of the other rooms on the left side" robin said to her while explaining who's rooms are who's. "Each room has a personalized code so no one can get it, I'll help you with it later" he offered.

"I have a question if you don't my asking" she said to the two boys.

"I don't care ask away" said red hood.

"Are you too brothers or just two friends who work next to batman oh and i know you work with batman cause Cadmus told me about the young justice team and your mentors" she asked.

"Uuh should we tell her or should we wait for batman to" robin said to red hood.

"Um we can't really answer that till batman said we can" said hood.

"Okay so you asked us a question i want to ask you one" said robin, "if you are batman's clone who is a male how come you are a girl?"

"Well Cadmus wanted me to me to have all the skills of batman but to make it almost impossible for civilians or the justice league to find out im a clone of him if I was a girl and not a boy so they altered his DNA so I would be a girl" she said explaining to the bewildered boy wonder, "and if you don't mind I would like to be called Anaya and not the 'clone of batman' or 'batman wannabe' I still have all his skills and strategies remember"


End file.
